Das Fenster zum Hof
Das Fenster zum Hof ist die neunzehnte Episode der fünften Staffel von Castle. Wegen eines gebrochenen Beines muss Castle zu Hause bleiben, während Beckett im Todesfall an einem IRS-Agenten ermittelt. Dann beobachtet er jedoch einen Mord in dem Apartment auf der anderen Straßenseite. Handlung Castle muss nach einem Skiunfall vier Wochen pausieren und ist quasi an seine Wohnung gefesselt, was ihn vor Langeweile fast zur Verzweiflung bringt. Beckett umsorgt ihn liebevoll, doch als die Leiche einer jungen Frau gefunden wird, macht sie ihm klar, dass die Arbeit vor geht. Beckett ermittelt schließlich gemeinsam mit ihrem Team im Fall Clara DeWinter. Die junge Frau wurde in der Nacht mit einem Baseballschläger zu Tode geschlagen. Beim Durchsehen der Überwachungsbänder eines Gebäudes fällt den Ermittlern auf, dass der Täter eine Infrarotkamera trug, die für das blanke Auge nicht sichtbar war, die Kamera jedoch geblendet hatte. Der Täter muss ein Profi gewesen sein. Beckett befragt zunächst Claras Mann, der ihr erzählt, dass Clara als Agentin für das Finanzamt gearbeitet hat und vor einiger Zeit Probleme mit einem Klienten hatte, der ihr vorwarf, sein Leben zu zerstören. Castle versucht derweil in seine Wohnung Zeit tot zu schlagen. Sei Blick fällt schließlich auf ein Fernglas. Er zögert einen Moment, doch dann beginnt er seine Nachbarn zu beobachten und sieht dabei, wie eine junge Frau ihren Mann betrügen will und dieser dahinter kommt. Zu Beginn amüsiert er sich darüber, doch als er sieht, dass der Mann sich ein Messer schnappt und ins Schlafzimmer geht, ruft er sofort Beckett an. Beckett schickt Esposito und Ryan vorbei, die mit dem Mann sprechen. Zwar gibt er einen Streit zu, entgegnete jedoch, dass seine Freundin einfach die Wohnung verlassen hat. Castle besteht darauf, dass er einen Mord beobachtet hat, auch wenn er zugeben muss, dass er für ein paar Sekunden das Fernglas weggelegt hat und so das Geschehen in der Wohnung nicht beobachtet hat. Ihm lässt die Sache jedoch keine Ruhe und so schlägt er auch am nächsten Tag Becketts Vorschlag aus, sie zur Wache zu begleiten und beobachtet weiter seinen Nachbarn. Ryan und Esposito konnten derweil einen potentiellen Verdächtigen im Fall Clara DeWinter ausfindig machen. Sie laden schließlich Dan Renner vor, einen Mann, der dank Claras Ermittlungen vor dem finanziellen Ruin steht und auch noch von seiner Frau verlassen wurde. Renner erklärt, dass er und Clara einen Deal hatten. Er sollte ihr eine neue Identität verschaffen, während sie dafür sorge, dass die Anzeige wegen Steuerhinterziehung fallen gelassen wird. Castle beobachtete derweil, wie der Mann von Gegenüber mit blutigen Händen durch die Wohnung läuft und ruft sofort Beckett an. Die versucht ihm klar zumachen, dass sie mittlerweile mit er angeblich getöteten Frau gesprochen haben und sie wohlauf ist. Er macht sich also umsonst Sorgen. Beckett glaubt sogar, dass er nur einsam ist und sich die ganze Sache ausdenkt, damit sie schnellstmöglich zu ihm zurück kommt. Mitten in der Nacht beobachtet Castle schließlich, wie der Mann einen Teppich durch die Wohnung zieht. Da er mit Beckett nicht mehr sprechen will, ruft er kurzerhand Alexis an. Die lässt sich von seiner Paranoia kurzerhand anstecken und schnappt sich selbst ein Fernglas. Beckett macht sich derweil Sorgen um ihren Freund, doch Ryan und Esposito raten ihr, sich auf den Fall zu konzentrieren. Sie haben eine Verbindung zwischen Clara und Tommy Valentino gefunden, einem bekannten Kriminellen. Castle und Alexis beobachten, wie der Mann mit ein paar Säcken zurück kommt und anschließend Papiere zu schreddern beginnt. Alexis schlägt vor, dass sie sofort Beckett anrufen sollen, doch Castle hat keine Lust sich schon wieder anhören zu müssen, dass er verrückt ist. Stattdessen will er in die Wohnung einbrechen und selbst nachsehen, was passiert ist und welche Hinweise sich auf die Tote dort noch finden lassen. Valentino gibt derweil an, dass Clara als seine Steuerberaterin gearbeitet hat und er ihr das Geld gegeben hat, damit sie sich von ihrem Mann absetzen konnte. Bald stellt sich heraus, dass Claras Mann eine Lebensversicherung in Höhe von einer Million Dollar für seine Frau abgeschlossen hatte. Alexis beobachtet schließlich, wie ihr Vater in die Wohnung gegenüber einbricht. Zunächst will er nur die geschredderten Dokumente sicherstellen, dann riskiert er jedoch einen Blick in den Wandschrank im Schlafzimmer und findet dort Blutspritzer an der Wand. Als der Mann zurückkommt, muss Castle sich unter dem Bett verstecken und schafft es nur mit Mühe und Not ungesehen wieder aus dem Appartement zu entkommen. Schließlich rufen die beiden doch noch Beckett an, die ihnen jedoch klar macht, dass sie zu weit gegangen sind. Das Dokument von einem Lagerhaus, das Castle gefunden hat, muss nicht bedeuten, dass der Mann dort die Leiche seiner Frau aufbewahrt, auch wenn Castle ihn gesehen hat, wie er einen Teppich aus der Wohnung gezerrt hat, doch das will Castle nicht einsehen. Castle beobachtet schließlich, wie die Affäre der Frau zurückkommt und von dem Mann zurechtgewiesen wird. Er bittet Beckett, ihn abzufangen und zu fragen, wo seine Freundin hingegangen ist. Beckett tut dies und erfährt, dass Emily, so der Name der Frau, nie bei ihren Eltern angekommen ist und auch ihr Freund nichts von ihr gehört hat. Castle will daraufhin unbedingt in dem Lagerhaus nachsehen. Beckett begleitet ihn dorthin, doch nachdem Castle in das Abteil eingebrochen ist und den Teppich aufgerollt hat, findet sich keine Leiche darin. Schließlich werden sie von einem Sicherheitsmann überrascht und verhaftet. Gates liest den beiden die Leviten und droht Castle, ihn selbst hinter Gitter zu bringen, sollte er seinem Nachbarn noch einmal auf die Pelle rücken. Ryan und Esposito können derweil herausfinden, dass Claras Mann zwar ein Alibi hat, jedoch seine Mitarbeiter im Supermarkt erklärten, dass er sich in der Nacht des Mordes eigenartig verhalten hat. Am Abend freut sich Beckett auf ein ruhiges Essen mit ihrem Freund, doch der kann den Fall um seinen Nachbarn immer noch nicht loslassen. Er glaubt nun, dass dieser die Leiche von Emily im Kühlschrank aufbewahrt. Beckett hat die Nase voll und will selbst in der Wohnung nachsehen. Sie schafft es, dass er sie hinein lässt, doch als sie an den Kühlschrank gehen will und ihn öffnen will, zieht der Mann ein Messer. Just in diesem Moment geht das Licht in der Wohnung aus. Sofort ruft Castle Ryan und Esposito zur Hilfe, die schließlich die Wohnung mit ihm stürmen. Als die Türe offen ist und das Licht angeht, sieht Castle schließlich, dass all seine Freunde sich versammelt haben. Es war einfach nur ein gigantischer Scherz, der zu einer Überraschungsparty führen sollte. Castle ist zunächst sprachlos. Als Beckett ihm erklärt, dass sie das alles inszeniert hat, weil sie nicht mehr mitansehen konnte, wie gelangweilt er in seiner Wohnung war und ist dann verunsichert, als Castle vollkommen ernst und fassungslos reagiert. Lange kann er jedoch nicht verbergen, dass dies wirklich das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk ist, das er jemals bekommen hat. Dann feiern sie zusammen Castles Geburtstag. Beckett kommt schließlich durch eine Bemerkung ihres Freundes auf die Lösung ihres Falles um Clara. Sie lässt am nächsten Morgen die Frau von der Sicherheitskontrolle kommen und zeigt ihr, dass das Video manipuliert wurde. Beckett glaubt, dass sie auf dem Video zu sehen ist und die echte Clara Dewinter schon zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt getötet wurde. Die Verdächtige gibt schließlich zu, dass sie Claras Ehemann kennt, da sie einst in seinem Supermarkt gearbeitet hat. Er war es auch, der seine Frau getötet hat. Castle bedankt sich noch einmal bei Beckett und stößt dann mit ihr darauf an, dass sie mittlerweile schon einhundert Fälle miteinander gelöst haben und fährt dann mit ihr auf dem Schoß mit seinem Rollstuhl ins Schlafzimmer. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald als Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast *John Griffin als Gavin DeWinter *Raquel Alessi als Selena Rigas *William deVry als Dan Renner *Eric Nenninger als John Dessens *Sal Viscuso als Tommy Valentino *Brent Witt als Brent *Jason Mac als Michael *Lauriane Gillieron als Emily *Lou George als Charlie Blunt *James Pacitti als Jack Langstrom *Caroline Whitney Smith als Mother *Angela Matemotja als Maid Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S5